shooting Star
by Mistal
Summary: yatenseiya story,pluto,saturn and maker are the....new charac...but not important....read and review please. Discontinue


AN: Hi it me again, Mistal with a new story, this time I sure it will be without many mistake as my other one, why cause I got a spell checking program,...ok maybe my story will have grammar mistake and maybe some orthography mistake, but,hey, I'm French and I do my best...anyway, in this story, Darien is dead, Pluto,Saturn,Fighter,Healer,Maker are the main character, in this they are 3new scouts but they not important they just tell something........ about......... something(do you really think I was going to tell it?!?!?!?!?!?!), oh and here the inner scout dont really love Yaten, Rei hate more than anything...anyway heres the story  
  
I just look at them...Seiya and Usagi, everyone said they made a cute couple...Two of us said they wrong, me and Setsuna, me and her have become close since we are back on Earth, it being 5years that we are here, 6years since Darien died...7years since they are no more Negaverse,we dont sing any more, peace we all have...  
  
"Are they cute?!?!?!?!" ask Rei  
  
I look at her,I did even hear her come  
  
"Hun..."I said  
  
Rei hate us, me and Setsuna, she think that we are not good fight, if only she new...  
  
"Rei could you go away I have to talk to Yaten" said Setsuna  
  
"Why?....ok sure bye" she said and leaf  
  
"Do you feel it?" I ask  
  
"yes a very strong evil...more strong that the Imperium silver crystal"She said  
  
"So we could defeat it?"I ask  
  
"yes but the other no..."she said  
  
"after what they are?"I ask  
  
"The 5 stars..."she said  
  
"US!?!?!!??!?!?!?!??!" I ask  
  
"yep. us..me,you,StarDestructor, StarFighter and StarMaker"she said  
  
"why us?" I ask  
  
"cause...maker to create a perfect universe, destructor for destroy Earth, Fighter to hurt the scout, you to heale them self and me for stop,go faster the time, go to the future to the past...."she said  
  
"I see...I..." I start but I was interrupt by the cry-baby  
  
"DID YOU KNOWWW TAIKI ASK AMI TO MARY HIMMMM!!!!!!!!! IT SO COOOLLLLL" she scream almost in my hear  
  
"USAGI!!!!!!!! we are not deaf!!! we will be if you don't stop screaming!!!"I said  
  
"eeeeeee sorry yaten..."she said almost screaming  
  
"That cool, if Taiki and Ami are getting marry..."Setsuna said sadness in her eyes...  
  
"so we have call a Friend Meeting"Rei said  
  
"humm could you change it to a Scout Meeting?"I ask  
  
"WHY!!!! why call a scout meeting if there not evil?"ask mina  
  
"one coming...."i said  
  
"how do you know...and usagi rei do you sense something?"ask taiki  
  
"nope...so that mean it not truth what they said" rei said  
  
"you right rei,come let get out f here, do you come girl?" ask Lita  
  
"yes, bye" they all said  
  
"bye..."we said  
  
"Come fast they attack" I tell her, she get up and transform  
  
"Pluto Star Power" she said, in a flash she was Sailor Pluto  
  
"Star Healer Power" I said, in a flash Sailor StarHealer I was  
  
"let go!" we run at the pack. They there were a really really ugly monster.  
  
"Stop Right there you negatrash!!! leave this people alone!!!" Sailor Moon scream, she have just arrive as the other.  
  
"You were right you 2 now leave you are not strong enough to fight" tell us Fighter  
  
" we wont leave, you need us to destroy it!" i said firmly  
  
"Your power did get stronger like us, so LEAVE!" tell us Mercury  
  
"We have become more strong that the IMperium Crystal so YOU leave"Pluto said  
  
"WHAT?!??!?!?!?" they ask. the monster take the change that we are having a fight to attack  
  
"Rain crazy acid" it scream  
  
"Silence Wall" scream Saturn  
  
"What do you want?!?!" ask Mars  
  
"We want the 5 Star give it to us! now!! " said a woman who just appear  
  
"who?" ask Jupiter  
  
"StarTimer, StarDestructer,StarHealer,StarMaker and StarFighter!"she said  
  
"Us? why and who is StarTimer and Destructor?"Maker ask  
  
"because, and timer and destructor we dont know who they are and they dont know who they are."she said  
  
"I know who we are!" PLuto said  
  
"what?"ask moon  
  
"I'm Sailor StarTimer"pluto said  
  
"Star Timer Power"she said she look like all the Sailor Star, same outfit and her hair was place the same way as the other.  
  
"what?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?" ask maker  
  
"We, me and healer, have become more strong that all of you."Timer said  
  
" that not true!!!if it was you will have show it!!!" said Mars  
  
"If you will have let us fight we will have show you!!!!!!!!!!" I said  
  
they blank...it was true, if they have let us fight they will have know!  
  
"sorry...healer...."said fighter  
  
"If you will have give us a chance you will have know!!!!!"I said again...god that I was angry at them! Maker and Fighter have leave my alone, they were to occupy with Usagi and Ami, we were no more a team.  
  
"sorry we say" Maker said  
  
"If you have be to occupy, you will have see it!" I said again  
  
"sorry..."they said  
  
"Fighter,Maker and Destructor and the rest of you! we are no more a team, bye!" we said and leave, leave them behind leave them fight  
  
"what wait!!!!!!!"scream Fighter "Healer dont go..." she said again  
  
We run run away from them.  
  
Fighter,Maker and Saturn run after us, they rest stay there fighting the monster, after a lot of time they beat it.  
  
Fighter Maker and saturn find us, on a top of a building look at the sky.  
  
"Yaten....Setsuna...."they murmur  
  
"What do you want?"we ask  
  
"please forgive us Yaten...."they said  
  
"why?"I ask  
  
"because we are a team..."they said  
  
"Saturn why are you here?"ask Sestuna changing subject  
  
"I really dont know why...."she said  
  
"maybe because you are Star Destructor....."I said  
  
"what?" they ask  
  
"Me I'm StarHealer, Setsuna is StarTimer, Hotaru is Star Destructor, Taiki is StarMaker and Seiya is StarFighter......in the past we were a team protecting Princess Kakyuu...know you 3 have other thing to do, make usagi happy, marry ami, go to school...but is that really your future? are you Fighter, really the one to be usagi husband? same for you taiki, are you really?" I said  
  
"yes...I love Usagi more that anything" Fighter said. as that sentence my heart broke, never she will love me....  
  
"and yes I love ami more that anything" Maker said, I know that as that sentence Setsuna heart broke to, I love Seiya and she love Taiki.  
  
"Leave go away" I tell them  
  
"Your are not part of your team! cause if your were you will know that Ami and Usagi are not the one for you!"I tell again  
  
"What?"they ask  
  
"You understand me!"I said  
  
"Now leave"sestuna said  
  
"Setsuna...yaten..."Fighter said  
  
"What" we ask  
  
"why are you pushing us away?"they ask  
  
"you wan the true?"I ask  
  
"yes..."they said  
  
"We are no more a team...you leave us behind...YOU were the fist to tell us to not fight! WHY?" we ask  
  
"because....."they murmur  
  
"Why"we ask again  
  
"because...you are right........usagi and ami are not the one for us you are...."they said, but before we said a world they run away.  
  
"I must hear thing...."Setsuna said  
  
  
  
At Ami house.  
  
"Ami Usagi we have something to tell you"Seiya and Taiki said  
  
"what?"they ask  
  
"Ami I don't love you"Taiki said  
  
She look at him and start to cry and scream at him to go away and she hit him, the same happened when Seyia tell usagi the same thing, they live wondering around...  
  
"Illusion...Peace....awake soon....Hope, Secret and Mistery are already awake...it miss you two...hurry up...the world wont stand long without the 5 Shooting Star....." a misterius voice said  
  
"Did you hear that?!?!?!" ask Taiki  
  
"yes....what this mean awake? we are already awake..."Seyia said  
  
"You mean you already know Illusion and Peace?" I ask  
  
"WOW Yaten dont scare us like that....hi Setsuna, Hotaru how are you? Taiki ask  
  
"good"we said  
  
"who is illusion and peace?"taiki ask  
  
"you will see in time"Sestsuna said  
  
"no tell us..."Taiki said  
  
"Hope,Mistery,Secret,Illusion,Peace are 5 shooting Stars...or 5 Stars, each have a Crystal, each have a color, each have a power, each are special, each are us..."I said  
  
"what?" ask Seiya  
  
"Awake soon, please..."Hotaru said and she teleportate away,I did the same and Setsuna fallow not long after  
  
"wow....let go home taiki I'm tired I see thing..."Seiya said  
  
"yeah..."Taiki said  
  
The went home and go to sleep. Seyia dream of serena get kill because he had left her for someone else...  
  
DREAM:  
  
.........." NNNNNOOOOOO SAILOR MOONNNNNN" scream StarFighter as she run toward the dead body of Sailor Moon.  
  
"Why...whyy...."she said sobbing  
  
"If you have not leaver her for someone else you will have protect her and she will still be here!!!!"scream a very very angry S.Uranus  
  
"I.....StarHealer this is your fault!!!!!!!!!!!" scream StarFighter.....  
  
Seyia wake up with a horrify look, he look at the clock, 5:00am 'time to get up...'  
  
He get up and go to the kitchen.  
  
'I cant leave my odango...'  
  
"why not?" some ask in the dark  
  
"What who are you?"Seiya ask  
  
"I'm Sailor DarkStarVenus...senshi of love of the the dark side of Venus..."the voice said  
  
"what...why are you here?"Seiya ask  
  
"are you scare?we are here to open your eyes..." a other voice said  
  
"WHO ARE YOU SHOW YOUR SELF AND TELL ME WHO YOU ARE ALL!" seiya said in a angry voice  
  
"I'm Sailor DarkStarPluto...senshi of true"pluto said  
  
"I'm Sailor DarkStarUranus...senshi of protection"uranus said  
  
"We are 3 senshi of dark the only one...here to tell you the true, to realize something, and to make you protect HER...." they all said  
  
"DarkStar?" I said, I just enter the app by the open window  
  
"Yaten Setsuna Hotaru why are you here?"ask Taiki,who just wake up  
  
"Because" I said  
  
"what going on here???"ask Taiki and Seiya  
  
"are you ready for know the true?"ask DarkPluto  
  
AN: for the rest review please!!!! 


End file.
